cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Gosling
Ryan Gosling (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''The Believer ''(2001) [Danny Balint]: Killed in an explosion when his own bomb goes off in the temple, after he tells everybody else to get out (he later appears a ghost trapped in limbo). (Thanks to ND) *''Murder by Numbers'' (2002) [Richard Haywood]: Falls to his death from a collapsing balcony (landing on jagged rocks) at the end of a struggle with Sandra Bullock (when she shoves him through a railing as he tries to strangle her). (Thanks to Paige, Charm, Nilescu, Tommy, and ND) *''The United States of Leland'' (2003) [Leland P. Fitzgerald]: Stabbed to death by Chris Klein in the exercise yard of the juvenile facility; the scene cuts to black just as Chris is about to stab him. His body is shown lying on the ground when the scene resumes (with Don Cheadle kneeling by his side as Troy Winbush stands over him). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Stay'' (2005) [Henry Letham]: Fatally injured in a car accident, along with his father (Bob Hoskins), mother (Kate Burton) and fiancé (Elizabeth Reaser); the entire movie turns out to be occuring in Ryan's mind in his dying moments. In his "dream world," he commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth; the movie then snaps back to reality to show him dying at the scene of the crash, as Ewan McGregor and Naomi Watts attempt to save him. (Thanks to Nilescu, Tommy, and ND) *''Drive'' (2011) [Driver]: Possibly mortally wounded when Albert Brooks stabs him in the stomach; the movie ends with Ryan driving away after the stabbing, leaving his fate ambiguous. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Place Beyond the Pines'' (2012) [Luke Glanton]: Falls to his death after being shot by Bradley Cooper, causing Ryan to fall back through the window. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Only God Forgives'' (2013) [Julian Thompson]: Presumably dies of shock/blood loss (off-screen) after Vithaya Pansringarm cuts off Ryan's arms; his death is not shown, but is strongly implied. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Blade Runner 2049 (2017) '['''K]: Fatally wounded when he is shot in the stomach and stabbed in the side by Sylvia Hoeks during a fight; he dies shortly after taking Harrison Ford to his daughter (Carla Juri) before he lies outside on the stairs, where he slowly passes away. Gallery Haywood's death.png|Ryan Gosling's death in Murder by Numbers Ryangosling.jpg|Ryan Gosling in The United States of Leland Gosling, Ryan Gosling, Ryan Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Gosling, Ryan Gosling, Ryan Gosling, Ryan Gosling, Ryan Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Mormon Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors or Actress who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movie Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Parents Category:Method Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Fired Category:Child Actors Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:WB Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Hercules cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Goosebumps cast members Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Feminist Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees